


Historical Insperation

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki has been reading a history book on the French revolution and it's given him ideas; Eccentric crazy ideas, that he knows Toshi will just love.





	Historical Insperation

            The live was in full swing and just as he had done many times before, Toshi made his way towards the throne disguised as a drum kit. His princess was there as always, half naked and grinning like a fool as he watched Toshi approach. This was their favourite part of any live and Toshi had waited to go join Yoshiki with even more excitement than usual, as Yoshiki was planning something special for tonight and had promised to leave a clue on his drums for Toshi to find.

            Unable to see anything different at first, Toshi continued the fan-service without missing a beat. Standing behind Yoshiki he wrapped his arms around the drummer’s chest as he played, letting his hands wander over the smooth but slightly sweaty skin, wishing he could just take him right now. He was slightly aroused already and pushing his crotch against Yoshiki's ass didn't help matters. It was then that his eyes fell on the single piece of fruit sellotaped to the metal supports that held the drums together.

            Letting Yoshiki go, mainly because he was terrified of having to return to the front of the stage with a hard on, Toshi gave Yoshiki a quick kiss before continuing on auto pilot, as he tried his best to not think about all the dirty things they could do with strawberries.

 

            Hours passed before the couple had managed to return to their hotel suite and by now it was late and they were both tired, but not to the point that sex wasn't out of the question. Toshi knew he'd never get any sleep without finding some form of sexual release and very much doubted Yoshiki would want to sleep now, not after he'd spent the day planning this surprise.

            “From your excitement I'm guessing the plan for the strawberries is more than just feeding them to each other.” Toshi commented, knowing he'd be more than disappointed if it was.

            “Well, where are we?” Yoshiki asked, still unwilling to give away his secret.

            “In a hotel?” Toshi commented, realising that wasn't the answer. “Paris.”

            “Exactly!” Yoshiki replied. “And what have I been reading?”

            “A book on the French revolution.” Toshi replied.

            “That's right. When the aristocrats lived in excess paid for by taxes and foreign loans, whilst the common people starved,” Yoshiki explained. “Tonight we're going to be aristocrats.”

            “And how do the strawberries fit in?” Toshi asked curious.

            “We're going to bathe in them,” Yoshiki replied with a huge smile. “Have a look in the bathroom.”

            “We're going to bathe in strawberries?” Toshi said with a raised eyebrow. Trust Yoshiki to find something as eccentric as this to imitate. With a bemused smile he followed Yoshiki into the bathroom to find a large bath, the size of a hot tub, filled with the fruit. It must have cost a fortune but Yoshiki, like the aristocrats he was inspired by, didn't care about money. He simply had too much.

            “This is-” Toshi commented, lost for words.

            “Aren’t you glad I bought that book?” Yoshiki demanded.

            “I'll let you know on that one,” Toshi replied, still staring at the mound of strawberries in the bath. “How did you even buy so many?”

            “Straight from a farmer,” Yoshiki replied. “That was the easy part. The hard part was getting the hotel to let me do this. Now stop asking questions and get in the shower.”

            “Yes, Princess.” Toshi replied, giving his lover an elaborate bow before doing as he was told.  Yoshiki was crazy and eccentric and it had been getting worse ever since he had first met Gackt but Toshi found he didn't mind at all. In fact Yoshiki's crazy ideas often led to some of the best sex he had ever had.

            Yoshiki soon joined Toshi in the shower and began to rub shower gel onto his lover’s skin to help him get clean, strawberry scented of course. In all honesty he didn't really do a very good job at cleaning the vocalist, as Toshi just couldn't stop kissing him, and the shower gel was soon discarded in favour of each other. Kisses and caresses naturally followed and the arousal Toshi had been trying to hold off for the best part of the afternoon and evening sprung to life without much encouragement.

            Seeing his relaxing bath dangerous close to becoming kinky sex far too early, Yoshiki dropped to his knees and wrapped his mouth around Toshi's length as he sucked eagerly, only stopping to complain when Toshi began to pull his hair. It wasn't that he disliked the pain, more it turned him on far too easily and wasn't part of the plan.

            Beneath the hot water Toshi let out a few moans of pleasure, trying his best not to appear too happy as Yoshiki had already made it clear he didn't want to be aroused, yet. Staring down at Yoshiki's blond hair, darkened by being wet, Toshi smiled happily. Yoshiki was his perfect lover and the years they'd been apart had been a mistake by both of them.

            Toshi came with little warning, knowing Yoshiki didn't need it and the second he did he found Yoshiki's lips back on his as they shared his ejaculation between them in a loving, but kinky, kiss.

            “Bath time.” Yoshiki announced, turning off the shower. He'd been waiting for this since the idea had hit him yesterday and though patience was a virtue, his had just failed. His strawberries waited for him looking good enough to eat, which they actually were. With high expectations Yoshiki carefully got into the bath, finding the strange sensations of crushed strawberries interesting and then pleasurable as he got used to them. Besides him Toshi joined him, feeling like this was more some kind of dare than something to enjoy but as the sweet fruity aroma filled the air, he too found pleasure.

            The bath wasn't warm but it wasn't too unpleasant and as Yoshiki pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around Toshi's shoulder, the vocalist let out a contended sigh. Shutting his eyes, he leant against Yoshiki and was finally able to truly relax after his tiresome, but fun, day.

            “So, what do you think?” Yoshiki asked, playfully picking up strawberries and crushing them between his fingers, bemused by the red juice that flooded through his fingers.

            “I think that it's eccentric and fun but maybe not something to do every day.” Toshi replied truthfully.

            “Yeah that's about right,” Yoshiki agreed. “Here's have some strawberry juice.” He finished, offering his finger to Toshi's lips, who eagerly let it into his mouth and licked it clean as if it was Yoshiki's arousal. Perhaps his mouth was too used to giving blow jobs, as it hadn't been a conscious decision to do this.

            “You know, the scent of these strawberries really shows how artificial and fake that shower gel was.” Toshi commented.

            “Yeah, and you couldn't eat it either.” Yoshiki replied, finding an undamaged strawberry and feeding it to Toshi before grabbing a handful of crushed ones and rubbing it across Toshi's chest. His mouth soon found its way to clean Toshi up again and he set to work loving every minute. He didn't even care when Toshi began to cover his back with the crushed fruit and once finished, his lips found the vocalists and they kissed once more, straddling his lover in an attempt to be closer still.

            More strawberries were shared, along with a lot more kisses, until Yoshiki began to finally grow a little bored of his bath. It had been fun but now he was after some excitement of a different kind and reaching within what was now more red slush than fruit, he found Toshi's penis and began stroking it, eager to bring it to life once more.

            “So now you're ready to play my games?” Toshi asked, wanting to put some of the kinky theories he'd had into practise.

            “Do they lead to sex?” Yoshiki asked.

            “This one does,” Toshi replied. “Now lean over the bath edge so I can see your perfect ass.”

            “Kinky.” Yoshiki teased, doing as he was told, resting his chest over the rim of the bath so that he was comfortable and accessible for his lover.

            Searching the bath, Toshi soon found what he was looking for, several undamaged pieces of fruit and taking one he gently pushed it into Yoshiki's ass, trying not to crush it in the process. The second strawberry followed and he followed it with a third before deciding that the fourth, and last strawberry he'd found, would be the last.

            “How do you like your strawberry's now?” Toshi asked and Yoshiki let out a sigh of happiness.

            “Love them.” Yoshiki replied and grinning Toshi gave Yoshiki's ass a quick spank before getting his lover to roll over into a sitting position.

            Taking a hand full of the crushed fruit, Toshi began to rub it into Yoshiki's half aroused length, taking his time as his aim was simply to get Yoshiki hard and needy. His lips soon followed the strawberries and he happily ate them of his lover’s arousal, never one to say no to sucking Yoshiki off, though he didn't want to bring him to orgasm just yet.

            “How are you baby? Want to be my bitch?” Toshi asked and an eager Yoshiki took his position over the bath again, desperate for Toshi to take him hard and fast. Bemused, and hard once more, Toshi slid his finger inside Yoshiki alongside the half-crushed strawberries and mashed them all to a pulp inside his lover which made a perfect lube. Letting a second finger slide in beside the first, he began to scissor his fingers and tease Yoshiki until the other was begging to be taken.

            Coating himself in a layer of crushed fruit for extra lube, Toshi roughly pushed his arousal into Yoshiki and began pounding into his lover hard and fast, just as Yoshiki liked it. His fingers grabbed onto Yoshiki's hips, pulling him upwards as he pushed forward and the drummer’s cries filled the room. When it came to sex Yoshiki was a complete masochist and knowing that Toshi made no effort to be gentle, in fact he deliberately dug his fingernails into Yoshiki's skin to cause pain.

            “Oh God Toshi! Harder!” Yoshiki begged and doing his best to obey, Toshi increased his speed and angle to give his lover greater satisfaction. With his right hand he grabbed Yoshiki's hair and pulled hard enough to bring Yoshiki's head up a few inches and a howl to escape the other’s lips.

            “More!” Yoshiki begged and Toshi pulled again, this time harder as he found the strength and energy to take Yoshiki even harder than he had been before. His gasps and moans were drowned by Yoshiki's own but they turned Toshi on even more, until he too became a desperate needy mess of sexual desire.

            Toshi came for the second time that night, filling Yoshiki with his cum and remaining buried inside his lover whilst his orgasm washed over him, truly enjoying it this time as he had the time to truly appreciate it.

            Pulling out of Yoshiki he found a red stream of strawberry juice following him out and eagerly he began to lick it away from Yoshiki's entrance, pushing his tongue inside to get more, knowing that the altered taste was thanks to his own semen mixing with the fruit.

            Once all taste of strawberry and cum was gone, Toshi pulled Yoshiki back into the bath and straddled his lover’s lap once more as they kissed. He could feel Yoshiki's arousal pressing against him and knew his lover was desperate for release but planned to tease him just a little longer.

            “Toshi, please.” Yoshiki begged and with a sign Toshi gave him a disappointed look.

            “Always so eager!” He mock scolded before lifting Yoshiki onto the bath rim and quickly sucking Yoshiki to his own orgasm. Cum filled his mouth once more but this time it was Yoshiki's and special, so he held it in his mouth for a few moments to really appreciate the drummer’s offering.

            A quick shower later and Yoshiki was drying Toshi off with a thick red towel, the same colour of the strawberries. He really had thought of everything! Yet more kisses were shared which was to be as expected, it was hard for Toshi and Yoshiki to go without each other’s affection, and they retreated to the bedroom where a big soft bed awaited them.

            Exhausted, happy and content, the two musicians got into bed and held each other, knowing they should sleep soon but not quite ready to do so. It had been a wonderful concert followed by a wonderful night together and to sleep would be to admit it was over. Still sleep was calling Toshi and it couldn't be ignored.

            “You should read history books more often.” Toshi commented before shutting his eyes to drift off into pleasant dreams beside him Yoshiki smiled and wondered what book he should by next. Perhaps one on the Italian Renaissance or Native American customs, though really there was no telling where his next inspiration would come from. All Yoshiki knew was that it would come soon, it always did.


End file.
